The present invention relates to the technical field of racks for selectively supporting grass trimmers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trimmer rack which can be mounted on a trailer, truck, van, etc., and whereupon grass trimmers can be selectively supported and locked in place.
Grass trimmers are today very commonly used in cutting grass and other plants and maintaining lawns and landscaping. Grass trimmers, sometimes also referred to as string trimmers, typically include a gas engine from where a long neck extends to the trimmer head. At the trimmers head a string is rotated at a high speed for cutting grass and other plants. In view of their shape, when not in use, grass trimmers are generally difficult to store in an efficient yet reliable manner whereby they will not be damaged. This is particularly problematic in the lawn maintenance business which typically carries trimmers, lawn mowers and/or other tools from site to site on a trailer. Trimmers merely placed on the trailer tend to roll around and slide while in transit typically causing the trimmers and other equipment on the trailer to be damaged. Additionally, while parked, trimmers which are merely placed on the trailer and not otherwise secured may be stolen.
Although prior trimmer racks have been devised such as, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,489, they are difficult to use and/or adapt for different size and types of trimmers. Accordingly a need exists for a trimmer rack which can be mounted on a trailer or other vehicles and which can support trimmers while in transit and which can readily and generally easily be locked and, further, which is easily and readily adaptable for supporting various sizes and types of trimmers.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed disadvantages associated with prior trimmer racks and which fulfills the desired above-discussed needs.
The present invention, in general includes a pair of elongate support members which are adapted to be mounted parallel to one another on a trailer. The support members include longitudinal channels whereupon the trimmer rack components can be attached with fasteners anywhere along the length thereof. Brackets are attached to one of the support members and are adapted to support one end of a trimmer. On the other support member latch mechanisms are provided for supporting and securing the other end of a trimmer. Any number of brackets and latch mechanisms can be attached anywhere along the support members so that different types and size trimmers can be supported as desired along the elongate support members.
The latch mechanisms include a hook member attached to the support member and extending away therefrom. A pivot arm is pivotally supported on the hook member and is selectively pivotable thereover so that a trimmer placed on the hook member will be securely retained thereon. A spring is connected between the pivot arm and the hook member and biases the pivot arm over the hook member. The pivot arm includes a pair of ears which are selectively slidable in and out of a pair of slots located on the legs of a U-shaped portion of the hook member. The spring further biases the pivot arm and the ears thereof into the slots. With the pivot arm ears in the slots, the pivot arm is prevented from pivoting. To pivot or rotate the pivot arm, it must be pushed toward the support member first causing the pivot arm ears to slide out of the slots and allowing it to pivot upwardly thereby gaining access to the hook whereat the trimmer can be placed or removed. The support member is preferably located between the U-shaped portion legs and the U-shaped portion legs are attached to the support member with fasteners as desired anywhere along the support member. A selectively movable abutment wall is selectively attached to a leg of the U-shaped portion so that the hook member can be selectively enlarged or decreased in size to accommodate different size trimmers.
A square bar extends longitudinal through one of the support member channels and is selectively rotatable about its longitudinal axis. By rotating and placing a corner of the square bar next to or adjacent the pivot arm, the pivot arm ears are prevented from sliding out of the slots thereby retaining the pivot arm over the hook member in a closed position. By rotating the square bar and placing a flat side of the square bar next to or adjacent the pivot arm, the pivot arm ears are allowed to slide out of the slots thereby also allowing the pivot arm to pivot upwardly and gaining access to the hook member. A lock mechanism is provided for locking the square bar in the position wherein a corner thereof is located next to the pivot arm thereby selectively locking the pivot arm the closed position over the hook member.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a trimmer rack including an elongate support member. A hook member extends from the support member. A pivot arm is selectively pivotable over the hook member whereby a trimmer selectively placed on the hook member is selectively retained thereon with the pivot arm.
In one form thereof, the present invention is directed to a trimmer rack including a pair of elongate support members. Each of the support members include a longitudinally extending channel. Trimmer support devices are provided and fastening elements extend into the channels for attaching the support devices along the support members.